THE BIG TROUBLE IS LOVE YOU
by ika.zordick
Summary: Yak, cintai aku! Jangan bersamanya! special for birthday... kyu is dewa kematian bwahahaha


**THE BIG TROUBLE IS LOVE YOU**

**Author : **

**Pairing: Cho Kyuhun, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, and other SJ, **

**Summary : Yak, cintai aku! Jangan bersamanya!**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM Entertaiment, tapi membernya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi khusus buat Kim Kibum dia milik author sepenuhnya! #dibantai Snowelf dan Cho Kwang Min adalah selingkuhan author. Diganti karena ryeowook banyak yang minta! Bwahahahaha…**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated: T **

Di sebuah dunia di atas langit, dimana sang raja Leeteuk berkuasa diatasnya. Di dunia yang di penuhi dewa yang mengemban tugas penting demi dunia. Disanalah mereka tinggal di dunia indah yang di harapkan oleh semua orang bisa melihatnya.

_Kupu-kupu hitam, mereka milikku_

_Para prajurit pencabut nyawa yang mengemban tugas mulia dibawah diriku._

_Akulah yang berkuasa, yang di patuhi oleh mereka._

_Kupu-kupu hitam yang indah_

_Ingatlah kembali padaku, berikan racunmu untuk mereka yang harus mendapatkannya._

Aku duduk diatas sebuah pohon rimbun, pohon yang berdaun hitam mengkilau. Kupu-kupu hitam peliharaanku mengelilingi diriku. Bermanja-manja di tubuhku, bermain dengan senangnya dan menari dengan indahnya. Kumainkan flute yang ada di tanganku, menjadi para kupu-kupu hitamku menghadiahiku keindahan dari serbuk beracun yang mereka miliki.

"Kyuhyun!" teriakan itu lagi, pasti leeteuk hyung akan mengomeliku lagi. Apa lagi salahku kali ini? Seingatku aku tidak mengganggu si Yesung atau pun Eunhyuk. Apalagi Sungmin, meski aku suka menggodanya karena dia cantik.

Leeteuk hyung mulai mencak-mencak di tanah tempat tinggalku, dia membawa Heechul di sampingnya. Firasatku jadi tidak enak. Aku mana berani mengganggu si mak lampir itu. Aku bisa di bunuhnya langsung di tempat. Meskipun akulah dewa kematiannya, diakan dewa orang yang sudah mati.

Aku segera menghentikan permainan flute ku. Kutatap leeteuk hyung dan heechul hyung secara bergantian. Aku kemudian turun dari pohon yang merupakan tempat peristirahatanku. Pohon yang sangat kusukai dan tentu saja di sukai oleh para kupu-kupu hitamku.

"Apa kesalahanku kali ini hyung?" tanyaku dengan nada santai.

"Kau mau tahu kesalahanmu? Kau membuatku kerepotan!" heechul hyung langsung ngerocos ngomel gak jelas. Dia inilah orang yang paling tak kusukai kehadirannya di dunia dewa ini. Mengesalkan dan mengganggu.

"Tenanglah Chullie! Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu kyu?" leeteuk hyung menatapku sayu. Dia memijit kepalanya yang tak kuketahui apakah beneran pusing.

"Seingatku aku tidak keluar dari tempatku, bagaimana aku tahu aku buat kesalahan" jawabku innocent, biasanya sih para dewa lain akan mengamuk kalau menemukan jejak langkahku yang membuat rumput dan bunga lain yang kulewati mati. Racun kupu-kupu hitam yang melekat di tubuhku membuat semua yang tersentuh olehku akan mati. Makanya tempat istirahatku terdiri dari tumbuhan khusus berdaun hitam.

"Cek buku kematianmu, kyuhyunnie…" leeteuk hyung menegaskan. Aku menjentikkan jariku, sebuah buku tebal berukir tengkorak mengerikan muncul melayang di hadapanku. "Banyak yang mati tak sesuai tanggalnya"

Aku melihat kembali dan membolak-balik buku kematianku. Aku menatap para kupu-kupu hitam yang mulai menggerombol. "Kalian, memberikan jiwa yang seharusnya tak mati padaku!" teriakku marah. Tunggu dulu, itu artinya aku berurusan dengan si dewa orang mati ini.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua, dunia berduka akibat ulahmu. Kau seharusnya menghargai kehidupan, bukan malah mencabut nyawa seenakmu" heechul mulai menceramahiku.

"Tugasku adalah mencabut nyawa, untuk apa aku menghargai kehidupan. Cepat atau lambat para orang hidup itu harus berurusan padaku dan aku akan menyerahkan tepat waktu padamu" aku meraih PSP di kantung celana ku, aku kembali memainkannya. Aku kalau emosi memang begini.

"Cho kyuhyun! Minta PSPmu!" leeteuk hyung merebut benda kesayanganku itu. Heechul tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Karena kau dewa kematian makanya kau harus menghargai kehidupan seperti layaknya Yesung menghargai kematian, seperti Sungmin dewa kecantikan yang menghargai keburukan, seperti Kibum, dewa ilmu pengetahuan yang menghargai kebodohan" omelnya panjang lebar mengabsen setiap dewa yang berada di dunia ini.

"Dia sudah patutnya di hukum hyung!" celutuk eunhyuk hyung yang muncul tiba-tiba. Si dewa keberuntungan inilah yang paling sering ku kerjai. Dia pasti balas dendam nih.

"Ya, hukum saja!" Heechul tak mau kalah memberikan pengyakinan pada leeteuk hyung. Ini membuatku semakin tersudut. Awas kalian, aku akan membalasnya.

Leeteuk hyung menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang membacakan mantara hukuman untukku. Palingan aku akan di hukum di pohon hitamku atau PSPku akan disita. Menyebalkan, tapi itulah hukuman yang biasa kuterima. DRRRTT…. Sebuah mantra dewa mengelilingi tubuhku. Sambaran listrik hitam memenuhi setiap tubuhku. Arrghhh… terasa sakit.

"Meeeoongggg" omelku kesal pada leeteuk hyung. Dia sebenarnya melakukan apa pada tubuhku, kenapa semua dewa disini jadi membesar. Tidak.. tubuhku yang mengecil. "Meeong..meongg,,, meeongg…" lho.. suara indahku! Andwae.. aku.. aku… aku seeokor… kucing?

Eunhyuk menggendong tubuh kecilku. Di lemparnya aku ke langit. Huwee… apa-apaan ini? Eunhyuk dan heechul tertawa mencomoohku. Hiks.. awas kalian nanti.

"Teuki hyung, kenapa mesti jadi kucing sih? Andwae… mian hyung, aku takkan mengulangi kesalahan ku lagi" aku masih mengeluarkan suara meong-meong sih.

"Hmf.. aku sudah bosan mendengar kebohonganmu itu kyu. Kau selalu berkata begitu, akhirnya kau tetap membuat masalah. Baiklah kyunnie, kali ini kau dihukum menjadi kucing di dunia manusia. Kau harus menolong seorang manusia baik hati. Arra!"

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Dasar manusia! Begitu takutkah kalian dengan kematian?_

_Kupu-kupu hitamku cukup bahagia saat melihatmu, melihat rasa takut kalian menghadapi ajal._

_Patutkah kalian di hargai?_

_Kupu-kupu hitamku yang indah…_

_Berikan racunmu pada mereka dan biarkan nyawa manis mereka ada padaku._

Dasar manusia kurang ajar. Masa tidak ada satupun yang mau ngambil kucing yang manis seperti aku sih. Aku kurang apa coba? Aku cantik, anggun, ekorku panjang, dan aku lucu! Jahat sekali kalian, lihat saja saat mencabut nyawa kalian akan kucabut secara kasar. Biar kalian tahu rasa!

Seseorang yang mirip leeteuk hyung menghampiriku, kurasa dia pasti kembarannya leeteuk hyung di dunia ini. Seperti sejarah yang kudengar, setiap dewa mempunyai kembaran manusia di dunia. Dan biasanya sifatnya akan sama. Hahahaha… leeteuk hyung kan orang baik, pasti dia mau memungutku dan memeliharaku. Setelah itu tinggal balas kebaikannya maka hukumanku selesai.

"Hallo.. kucing cantik" dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Aku ingin sih memeliharamu, tapi.. gak mau ah, nanti biaya pengeluaranku bertambah. Hidup sendiri saja dengan empat belas adik susahnya minta ampun, ditambah kau lagi. Bisa bangkrut aku! Dadah deh… gak jadi mungut"

Dia kemudian pergi. Cih.. apa-apaan itu. Gak jadi dewa, gak jadi manusia sama aja. Sama-sama pelit! Aku melompat keluar dari kardus tempatku berada, kutendang penuh amarah kardus itu. Huh… bagaimana caranya biar ada yang mungut aku ya? Oh iya… aku menjentikkan jariku sekali lagi. Eleh.. kok payah banget sih jentikin jari doing. Aku lupa kalau aku gak punya jari.

Aku berdiri dengan kedua kakiku, kutepukkan kedua tanganku yang bentuknya sangat lucu sekarang. Plopp… sebuah spidol dan kertas kecil muncul mengambang di depan wajahku. Sihir kecil begini sih gampang…

_Terkutuklah kau wahai manusia yang tak ingin memungutku! Akan kucabut nyawa kalian!_

Dua anak kembar identik muncul melintas di depanku. Aku memasang wajah terimut yang kumiliki. "Hyung lihat, anak kucing! Lucu!" pekik si kembar yang berambut coklat

"No.. kwangmin! Itu merepotkan" kata si kembar yang berambut kuning.

"Youngmin hyung, kumohon! Sekali saja! Lihat tuh hyung ada tulisannya. Ntar hyung kena kutuk lho!"

Si rambut kuning menatapku iba. Dia lalu menyeringgai, kenapa dia begitu mirip heechul hyung ya? "Dia mau mengutukku? Kutuk saja! Aku tidak takut! Kucing sialan kau! Warnanya aja jelek gitu. Ayo kita pulang!" dia menarik kembarannya pergi. Arrrggh… aku gagal!

Kurasa kata-kata ini masih salah, ini tak bisa merebut minat consumer. Aku harus menggantinya, kurasa kembaranku di dunia nyata adalah seorang bisnisman di bidang marketing. Ok.. ganti! _Dapatkan kecantikan sejati dengan memelihara kucing imut seperti ku!_ Nah… begini keren juga.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin hyung lewat di depan kardusku. "Kecantikan?" dia terlihat tertarik. Bagus… yang dapat malah Sungmin hyung, horeee… "Tapi aku gak mau ah, warna mu hitam, kalau warnamu pink baru aku mau" eh.. dia kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Apa maksudnya itu? Warna pink? Memang ada kucing warna pink. Gile kali ye? Gak dimanapun lu sama aja hyung, doyan pink mulu!

Sudah ah.. lebih baik aku nyanyi aja. Mana tau ada orang lewat, yang ngirain aku pengamen terus ngasih aku uang jajan buat beli PSP baru kan lumayan. *emang ada apa kucing pengamen*

"Meong..meong… meong…." Nyanyiku, judulnya meong-meong lagu solo kyuhyun terbaru. Nyari sampai ke korea langsung juga gak bakal ketemu. Hahahaha…

"Suaramu indah…" lho.. ada juga produser yang ngajakin aku rekaman meski bentukku kucing ya? Memang… kyuhyun itu selalu axis dalam bentuk apapun. "Kucing kecil…."

Seorang namja imut menggendongku, dia menatapku dengan sangat polos. "Kenalkan namaku Ryeowook, panggil wookie aja ya! Hihihihi… kau sangat manis. Ayo pulang bersamaku!" akhirnya ada juga yang mau membawaku pulang. Sini aku cium! Ummach…

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Baiklah… ayo kita buat nama untukmu!" katanya setelah memandikanku. Dingin! Dengan lembut dan sabar dia mengeringkan bulu-bulu hitamku.

Aku lebih memilih diam, ya… bicara pun sama saja, aku tak mau nanti aku malah diberi nama meong. Huh… itu mengesalkan. Jangan sampai aku dinamai ddangkoma ya! Aku gak mau!

"Seluruh tubuhmu berwarna hitam, matamu sangat cantik kemudian lihat dahimu, ada lambang bintangnya lucu… berarti namamu…" biar kutebak, namaku bintang? Atau hitam? Atau kuro-chaan? Atau atau… obsidian? Wah… bagus-bagus namanya. Terserahmu aja deh wookie.

"Namamu kyu saja!" gak nyambung banget sih! itu pasti kerjaan leeteuk hyung yang gak mau namaku diganti-ganti. Tapi kan gak lucu dia melihat dari cirri-ciriku dulu. Membuatku sweetdrop aja.

Dia tersenyum manis melihatku. Namja ini terlihat… ah.. aku tidak tahu. Rasanya dia membuat jantungku. OMO! AKU JATUH CINTA. Pada manusia lagi, tak mungkin… tak mungkin…

"Kau tahu kyu, aku menyukai seorang namja. Aku tidak normal yah.. tapi dia sepertinya tak mencintaiku. Dia menyukai orang lain mungkin…"

"_ya sudah lupakan saja dia. Mendingan suka sama aku aja!"_

**%ika. Zordick%**

Ryeowook pov.

Kupakai seragam sekolahku, hari ini dia pasti sudah menungguku di depan rumah. Dia memang selalu rutin menungguku di depan rumah. Kami biasa berangkat bersama. Dia itu namja tampan yang selalu membuat hatiku merindukannya, jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan aku selalu nyaman jika dengannya.

Setelah memakai sepatu secepatnya aku menerobos pintu rumahku. Menutupnya dan menemukan wajah Donghae yang cerah. Ia menatapku penuh perhatian. Sinar mentari pagi membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan. Hyaa… tampannya. "Pagi.. wookie!"

"Paa pagi hae" sambutku riang. Hiks… senangnya pagi-pagi sudah melihatnya dengan senyuman yang begitu indah. Betapa beruntungnya aku!

Aku melirik kyu yang sibuk bermain dengan kupu-kupu hitam di halaman rumahku. "Itu peliharaan barumu wookie?" Tanya Hae yang sepertinya sangat peduli dengan kyu. Kenapa aku baru sadar, dia kan pecinta binatang.

"Nee… dia lucukan? Aku memungutnya di jalanan" ku gendong kyu dan kutunjukkan pada hae. Hae tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kyu.

"Dia lucu, sepertimu" cengirnya "Bawa saja dia kesekolah! Kurasa dia pasti kesepian di rumah sendirian". Apa ini artinya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untukku dekat dengan Hae melalui keberadaan Kyu. Kulirik Kyu yang dengan mata obsidian coklat itu menatapku, seolah tahu bahwa aku sungguh mencintai namja yang sedang mengelus kepalanya itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menghempaskan diriku di kursiku. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan nafasku memburu. Selalu seperti ini jika bersama dengan Hae. Hiks… aku sering salah tingkah dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Belum lagi demi menutupi detak jantungku bila didekatnya, aku akan menjadi namja cerewet yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Hah… bukankah itu memalukan sekali?

Seakan tahu dan mengerti posisiku yang sedang belajar di sekolah, di sepanjang pelajaran. Kyu berdiam diri di kaki ku. Terkadang di bermanja-manja kemudian dia tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dia sungguh kucing yang manis. Meski aku merasa dia sedikit aneh sebagai seekor kucing, selain terlalu pintar, kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, sehitam bulunya yang indah selalu bersama dengannya. Mengintari setiap langkahnya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Wookie…." Sebuah suara yang kurindukan memanggilku dengan ramah. Aku segera berbalik dan menemukan Hae dengan nafas ngos-ngosan berhenti di belakangku.

Wajahku sontak memerah lagi, jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. "Nee.. gwechanayo, hae?" tanyaku dengan suara nyaris menghilang. Aku mengencangkan pelukanku pada Kyu, hingga kucing ini mengeong kencang.

Hae menatap ku sayu. Sungguhan dia lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku, kyu melompat dari gendonganku. "Wookie-ah…"

"Wae… kau kenapa sih Hae? Ada yang salah?" teriakku mulai panic bercampur malu karena di lihat oleh orang satu sekolahan. Hae melepas pelukannya menatapku dalam. Apa ini artinya dia akan mengatakan perasaannya padaku? Perasaan yang sama dengan yang kumiliki? Aku yakin dia pasti tahu, satu sekolah juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

"Wookie… Saranghaeyo…." Katanya mantap dan datar. Apa aku sedang bermimpi atau aku sedang berhayal? Cubit aku! Sadarkan aku! Tapi ini kan nyata, aku sedang tidak berada di tempat yang romantis seperti yang sering kumimpikan jika Hae mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Naa…" saat aku ingin balik mengatakan perasaanku, Hae memotongnya. "Gommawo wookie ah… aku sungguh mencintaimu, kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Saranghae wookie ah. Kau memang sahabat tercintaku"

Heee? Mwo? Maksudnya? Dia mencintaiku sebagai sahabat begitu? Jadi tadi itu bukan pernyataan cinta? Omoni… aku, aku merasa betapa bodohnya aku. Kudorong tubuh Hae agar menjauh dariku. Dapat kurasakan airmataku hendak mengalir, salahku sih yang terlalu berharap. Tak mungkin aku menyalahkan Hae yang tidak tahu apapun. Aku berlari begitu saja, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Hanya berharap Hae tak merasakan keanehan pada diriku.

Kyuhyun pov.

Hah.. dasar babo. Aku sempat sweetdrop juga mendengar pernyataan cinta yang merupakan salah paham itu. Ada juga ya, namja sebabo lee donghae, masa dia tidak sadar kalau wookie mencintainya. Hah… padahal di lihat dengan mata tertutup saja, semua orang juga tahu.

Aku ingin melihat wajah bingung wookie. Pasti dia memasang wajah babo lagi, sangat lucu kan biasanya. Aku meliriknya, aku terdiam terpaku sejenak. Tubuh namja itu bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Apa dia akan menangis? Ini bukan ekspresi yang suka. Aku tak mengerti rasanya hatiku sakit melihat namja imut ini. Apa sungguh aku tertarik padanya? Ku tahan diriku, wookie berlari menjauhi donghae. Dia bahkan tak peduli meski menabrak beberapa namja yang tak sengaja menghalangi jalannya.

"Dia kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah ya?" gumam Hae sambil memasang wajah polos. Namja babo, untunglah di dunia dewa tidak ada yang seperti dia. Kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak akan betah di sana.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tak asing wajahnya bagiku menghampiri Hae. Dengan killer smilenya yang terkenal di antara para bidadari dan dewi di dunia para dewa tentunya. Dia mungkin diri yang lain dewa ilmu pengetahuan yang mungkin satu-satunya dewa yang agak nyambung bicara denganku. Kibum, ternyata dia termasuk dalam dunia wookie.

"Kado mu nanti aja ya! Saat kau merayakannya pasti lebih menyenangkan. Biar kejutan gitu" kata Kibum pada Hae.

Aku mengerti sekarang, lee donghae punya rasa yang mungkin hamper sama dengan perasaan wookie padanya. Dia menyukai kibum. Hahahaaha… aku tidak sabar menceritakan tragedy ini pada kibum. Dia pasti langsung memerah dan bersembunyi di belakang para dewa lain jika tahu bahwa ada yang menyukai dirinya.

Cinta segitiga yang rumit, lebih baik wookie secepatnya memintaku untuk mencabut nyawa Kibum dengan begitu Hae bisa bersamanya dan tugasku selesai. Aku bisa pulang dan tertawa atas wajah kibum yang cemberut karena mengetahui dirinya yang lain telah kucabut nyawanya. Pasti menyenangkan.

Ku lihat sebuah kupu-kupu hitam milikku bermain di atas kepalaku. _Tunjukkan aku dimana keberadaan wookie!_ Perintahku dan kupu-kupu hitam lain muncul dan menunjukkan keberadaan majikan tercintaku itu.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Tak kusangka, kondisinya sungguh tragis seperti ini. Dia langsung pulang kerumah dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku mulai memanfaatkan hal yang ada pada diriku. Meniru tingkah kucing dan melompat melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia menekuk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya. Aku dapat mendengar isakan tangis pilu.

Berlahan aku melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya. Bermanja-manja padanya adalah hal yang sangat kusukai. Entah mulai kapan? Mungkin sejak aku menjadi seekor kucing. Seandainya aku bisa berbicara, kata yang ingin kukatakan padanya adalah "Jangan menangis! Aku tak suka melihat air matamu itu" hah.. itu jujur dari lubuk hatiku.

Wookie mengangkat wajahnya berlahan. Di hapusnya air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum di depanku. Apa begitu lembutnya hatinya, bahkan ia tak ingin kucing sepertiku merasakan kesedihannya? "Kau lapar ya? Mian… aku lupa membuatkanmu makanan. Aku siapkan dulu!" dia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Seandainya aku punya tangan seperti dulu, aku ingin mencengkram lengannya, menahannya tetap bertahan disisiku. Seandainya aku punya tubuh seperti dulu, aku ingin membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku agar dia bisa menangis sepuasnya disana. Seandainya aku punya mulut yang dulu, aku ingin mengatakan betapa jatuh cintanya aku dengan sosoknya yang bagaikan malaikat itu.

"Wae kyu? Kau tidak mau makan?" dia tahu apa yang ku maksudkan?

Aku melompat kepelukannya. _Jangan menangis lagi ya!_ Dia tersenyum dengan lebih indah. Di peluknya tubuhku erat. "Kyu, kau sangat manis. Seandainya kau manusia dan seandainya kaulah yang kucintai alangkah baiknya. Aku yakin kau takkan membuatku terlalu berharap kan?"

Ya… aku takkan membuatmu berharap. Aku juga takkan membuatmu kecewa. Aku akan katakan kesungguhan hatiku padamu. Kenyataannya aku bukan manusia, jika aku berubah dari wujud kucing ini, ini bukanlah tempatku. Aku dewa yang bertugas menjaga kestabilan dunia ini, kemudian aku tidak yakin kau akan mencintaiku. Aku adalah dewa yang sangat buruk, yang selalu di hokum. Bukankah semua manusia membenciku, karena aku mencabut nyawa mereka. Bukankah mereka merasa aku adalah sebuah kutukan. Ku yakin kau juga berpikiran sama.

TrrrTt…. One love.. one kiss.. to my heart… TrrrTt… aku sedikit terkejut dengan dering HP wookie yang mempunyai suara menggelegar ke seluruh kamar. Wookie tertawa melihat bulu-bulu tubuhku yang berdiri. Dia segera menyambar HPnya membaca layar HP itu. Dia melirik ke arahku sebentar dan berbisik "Hae…?"

Sudahlah jangan angkat! Tidak penting banget kan? Ayolah… cukup lihat saja aku! Huh.. kenapa harus diangkat sih?

"Yeoboseo…" suara wookie masih terdengar serak.

Wajah wookie berangsur mencerah. Apa ini artinya aku kehilangan harapan untuk mencintai lagi? Tapi seharusnya aku sadar bahwa, aku memang tak pantas mencintai satu orang pun manusia bumi. Bahkan Siwon yang dewa cintapun tak pernah menuntut agar dia bisa mencintai seorang manusia bumi. Apalagi aku yang seorang dewa kematian.

"Andwae.. aku tidak apa-apa kok. Nee… aku bisa datang! Aku pasti datang! Arraso hae-ah"

Setelah menutup HPnya. Wookie menatapku dengan mata bersinar, sepertinya dia senang. Ada apa ya? "Kyu… Hae mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Kau juga di undang lho! Hooree… aku akan dandan secantik mungkin agar hae memperhatikanku" teriaknya girang membuka lemari pakaiannya. Demi dewa Hades tolonglah!

**%ika. Zordick%**

Malam semakin larut, setelah memastikan Wookie terlelap dalam damai tidurnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melompat dari jendela kamar wookie yang masih terbuka. Angin malam langsung menerjang tubuhku, sedikit dingin. Tapi aku adalah dewa, tidak ada dewa yang sakit, apalagi hanya karena angin malam.

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku, berhubungan menjentikkan jari tidak bisa. Sebuah buku besar dan tebal melayang di hadapanku. Kupu-kupu hitam bergerombolan mengelilingi diriku. Siap menunggu tugas mereka. Aku membuka buku kematian ini, hanya aku yang bisa membukanya dan hanya aku serta kibum yang bisa membacanya. Besok ada dua ribuan orang yang meninggal di dunia ini. Itu angka kematian yang normal.

Kucek satu persatu penyebab kematian mereka, bunuh diri? Sakit? Tua? Jatuh ke jurang? Dan masih banyak lagi. Para kupu-kupu hitamku mengerti apa tugas mereka, satu persatu menghilang dari hadapanku. Terbang ke langit demi melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Kyunnie…" suara berat yang amat ku kenal mengagetkanku. "Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" sesosok namja tampan sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dia tersenyum. Perasaanku agak tak enak.

"Nee…" kataku yang masih bersuara meong, tapi dia pasti tahu artinya. Dia juga seorang dewa. Namja itu langsung memelukku kencang, hingga aku kehabisan nafas.

"Kau sungguh manis, lebih baik sering-sering bersosok begini!" teriaknya girang mengeluskan pipinya ke pipiku.

"Menyingkir dariku! Kibummie…." Teriakku kesal dan berusaha menjauhi si penggila kucing ini.

Kibum menggerakkan jarinya di udara. Sebuah kursi panjang muncul dan dia duduk di atasnya. Sebuah buku yang tak kalah tebal dari buku kematianku di keluarkannya dengan cara yang sama. Dia tersenyum lagi "Padahal aku ada cara, membuatmu menjadi seorang manusia tapi hanya sementara saja"

Menjadi manusia? Meski hanya sementara? Tidak ada sosok kucing lagi untuk sebentar? Dan aku bukan seorang dewa yang nyasar di dunia ini? aku langsung mengeluarkan kitty eyes attack ku pada kibum. Dia memang tahu segalanya.

Di ulurkannya tangannya dan melukis sesuatu lagi dengan jarinya. Sebuah botol ramuan kecil mengambang di depan wajahku. Apa ini obatnya? Dia menarik botol ramuan itu ke tangannya sebelum aku berhasil menangkapnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengambil ramuan ini?"

"Palingan kau menggoda dewa kehidupan lagi kan? Si Yesung itu!"

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Itu kau tahu, kau sangat mengerti betapa susahnya mencuri dari dewa yang hampir sederajat dengan Leeteuk hyung kan? Hah… setelah menggoda Yesung aku mencuri dari dewa Obat, Hankyung lho! Kau pikirkan bagaimana aku berusaha menolongmu"

"Aku tahu bummie, kau sahabat terbaikku! Ayolah! Berikan padaku!"

Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku Cuma punya satu, dan khasiatnya hanya lima jam. Dengar gunakan saat kau benar-benar butuh! Dan satu hal lagi, kau sungguhan manusia"

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kibum memberikan botol ramuan itu padaku. Aku segera menghilangkannya alias menyimpannya di tempat yang seharusnya. "Kyu… jika kau butuh bantuan kirim kupu-kupu hitammu padaku! Aku lagi nganggur sih soalnya!"

Ternyata begitu toh, biasanya dia yang paling malas dan milih tidur aja. Ternyata merasa bosan tuh. "Aku baru putus ama bunny pink!" dia menatapku dingin. Serius dia putus sama si dewa kecantikan itu? Bwahahahahaaha… bagus dah!

"Wae…?" tanyaku agar terlihat sedikit prihatin.

"Aku menyukai namja lain. Ah.. sudahlah! Aku pulang dulu, Hangeng hyung dan Yesung hyung pasti mencariku karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Huh… aku jadi sibuk karena dirimu, kyu. Bye…bye" dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Kebiasaannya yang ingin lebih cepat itu memang membuatku geleng-geleng sendiri melihatnya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kupandangi sosok ryeowook yang asyik mondar-mandir sendiri dalam kamarnya. Mencocokkan satu persatu pakaian dengan sangat membosankan. Dia terlihat seperti yeoja, atau dia lupa bahwa dia seorang namja karena menyukai namja juga. Akh… dunia manusia itu membingungkan. Lebih menyenangkan menjadi dewa, tinggal petikin jari ya baju apapun pasti bisa terpakai secara sempurna.

"Kyu.. lebih bagus mana? Hitam atau Biru?"

"Hitam" jawabku, dan dia tersenyum. Benarkah dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan?

"Ternyata kau memang kucing pintar. Hae kan suka warna biru, tentu saja kau milih biru kan"

"Hei.. yang kukatakan HITAMMM…" menyebalkan…

Aku akhirnya diam saja, saat dia bertanya lagi padaku. Toh… akhirnya jawabanku hanya angin lalu. Dia kan lebih memikirkan Hae…HAE…HAAAEEEE saja. Bukan aku!

Wookie akhirnya mengenakan kaos biru dengan blazer putih. Celana panjang putih dan sepatu berwarna biru. Hah.. dia terlihat tampan. Bukan dia terlihat lebih cantik sebenarnya. Akh… aku sedang berpikiran apa sih? Masa dewa sepertiku bisa berpikiran yadong? Alooha… kyuhyun sadarlah! Kau ingin di hukum seperti si eunhyuk yang kedapatan nyimpan film yadong dalam laptop dewanya?

"Kyu…." Wookie menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ditariknya tubuhku agar mendekat padanya. Aduh.. jangan! Jantungku terasa tak enak. Dia melekatkan sebuah pita hitam di leherku dengan kerincing yang agak besar di tengahnya. Ini membuatku risih. "Jangan dilepas ya, kyu! Biar kau tak merasa tercekik, pita itu terbuat dari bahan khusus, jadi takkan membuatku kesulitan bernafas meski lehermu membesar" tawanya.

Dia mengelus kepalaku lagi, kemudian menggendongku. Hah.. aku menyukai harum tubuhnya. Dan kurasa aku cukup jelas kalau aku jatuh cinta dan aku sangat berharap dia berubah menjadi seorang dewa. Kibum pasti bisa membantuku kalau aku memintanya kan. Dia kan punya relasi khusus sama dewa kehidupan dan dewa obat yang konon bisa melakukan apapun.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Sesampainya di pesta yang kurasa cukup meriah itu, aku menemukan sosok Hae yang berdiri di samping Kibum. Wajah dingin itu sungguh membuatku teringat dengan sosok kibum sebenarnya. "Hae…." Teriak wookie melambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hae segera menghampiri kami. Tersenyum sangat indahnya dan menebar pesona secara tak langsung. Jika ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, akan kubunuh dia sekarang juga. "Kau sudah datang wookie?" hayo.. pujilah dia sedikit, seharian ini dia terus berdandan agar mendapat pujian darimu lho!

"Ayo… oh, iya nanti aku akan membuat sebuah kejutan. Kau harus dengar, ok!" nah.. perasaanku mulai gak enak nih. Wookie tertunduk malu, dia pasti mengira kejutan itu untuknya. Aku tahu satu hal, kejutan itu untuk kibum yang berdiri di sana. Bukan untuknya, sadarlah wookie. Jangan berharap lagi! Atau kau akan semakin sakit hati. Donghae tidak mencintaimu dan dia tak pernah tahu kenapa dia harus mencintai sahabatnya.

Donghae menarik tangan wookie, aku melompat dari gendongan wookie. Menyelinap di antara keramaian agar dua namja itu tak menemukanku. Aku punya rencana tersendiri sekarang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menangis sendirian lagi, meski ini akan berisiko sedikit untukku.

Ryeowook pov.

Hae menarik tanganku, apa yang akan ia berikan padaku? Kejutan di ulang tahunnya? Apa itu untukku? Jelas begitu, dia seakan menunggu kedatanganku. Aku melirik kibum, si namja tampan yang merupakan teman sekelas Donghae. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku, aku mengenalnya selain dia memang populer karena tampan dia juga terkenal pintar.

"Bummie, kenalkan ini kim ryeowook. Dan wookie ini kim ki bum" Hae memperkenalkan aku pada namja itu.

Kibum menjabat tanganku, "Panggil wookie saja" ucapku cepat, aku takut dia cepat melupakan namaku yang memang terbilang agak susah di hapal itu.

Hae merangkul tubuh kibum kemudian, kibum terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Hae. Tentu saja aku juga bingung. "Kibummie, saranghaeyo.. jadi namjachinguku ya!" ucapnya membuat jantungku berdegup, hatiku seolah teriris-iris, dan pikiranku pusing mendadak. Dia mengatakan cinta pada orang lain dan itu di depanku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, menenangkan hatiku yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sudah lima tahun aku menyimpan rasa pada namja ini dan inilah hasil dari penantianku. Dicampakkan tampa dia sama sekali tahu perasaanku padanya. "Wookie, bantu aku donk! Buat dia tidak menolakku!" Hae menarik tanganku. Sentuhannya seolah melukai kulitku, aku segera menghempas tangannya.

"Wookie waeyo? Wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?" katanya lagi. Jangan sok perhatian padaku lee donghae! Jangan beri aku harapan kosong lagi! Jadi selama ini, apa gunanya kau menjemputku dari rumah? Apa gunanya kau terus dekat denganku membuat cintaku tumbuh subur? Kau sebenarnya tahu hatiku atau kau memang sengaja mempermainkanku.

Kali ini air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Kakiku seolah tak bisa bergerak, aku mundur berlahan. Semua mata melihatku yang seolah kebingungan di tengah keramaian ini. "Kibumssi, kau harus menerima Hae… aku tak ingin dia merasakan hal yang kurasakan. Sakit hati!" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Wookie.. kau kenapa sih? Kau tak enak badan?" Hae berusaha menenangkanku.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Sentuhanmu menyakitkan Hae!" teriakku kesal. Sreet… seorang namja tinggi berpakaian hitam menarikku kepelukannya. Suara kerincing di lehernya seolah aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kenapa terasa begitu hangat?

"Kalau begitu kita pulang!" katanya datar. Di gendongnya tubuh mungilku di pundaknya. Aku memang membutuhkan itu, kakiku memang terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat tubuh ini. Apa dia sungguh mengenalku? Aku sungguh tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di rumahku, jujur aku bingung dia bahkan mengenal semua ruangan yang ada di rumahku ini dengan baik. Ia menurunkan aku di atas ranjangku. Wajahnya terbilang tampan, matanya cantik. Aku seolah sungguh pernah mengenalnya. dia siapa? Oh iya… kyu.. dia…

"Kucingku!" kataku menatapnya dengan masih terisak. Dia tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringgai. Menyeramkan! Tunggu jangan-jangan dia bermaksud yang tidak-tidak. Omoni! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Bisa saja kan dia orang jahat. Tapi wajahnya itu tak melambangkan seperti itu.

Dia duduk di sampingku, aku menjauh sedikit. "Kyuhyun imnida, biasanya kau memanggilku Kyu!" katanya santai.

"Namamu mirip dengan kucingku. Hahahahaaha" aku mencoba menjauh lagi. Dia lebih mendekat.

"Aku memang kucingmu wookie. Lihat ini!" dia membunyikan kerincing di lehernya. Itu sungguh pita yang kubelikan untuk kyu. Tapi tak mungkin kan seekor kucing berubah menjadi manusia? Mustahil! "Kau boleh anggap aku pangeran dalam dongeng" cengirnya.

Benar juga ya, pangaran kodok kan begitu. Tapi kan aku bukan seorang putri, lagi pula aku tak menciumnya. "Jangan aneh-aneh, tak ada yang begituan ah! Putri mana yang menciummu?" tanyaku ketus.

Dia menyeringgai lagi. "Kau mau jadi putrinya, chagiya?" dia lebih mendekat padaku. Hiiii… menakutkan! Dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahiku. Perasaanku sungguh nyaman. "Ah.. badanmu panas. Bisa-bisanya sakit hanya karena si donghae babo itu!" katanya, rupanya mengukur suhu tubuhku toh.

Dia menggenggam tanganku, berlahan menenangkanku. Sungguh aku bisa begitu cepat melupakan donghae. Melupakan sakit hatiku dengan cepat. Hanya karena namja yang mengaku sebagai jelmaan kucing kecilku itu. Serasa begitu dekat, nyaman dan serasa sangat berarti. Hya… tunggu dulu kenapa aku bicara begini sih? Apa aku tak sadar telah merubah haluan hatiku?

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurku, keluar sebentar dari kamarku kemudian muncul kembali dengan nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman serta obat. Apa-apaan ini? Benarkah ini bubur? Ini lebih mirip jus nasi? Kemudian obat apa yang ia bawa padaku, seharusnya cukup obat penurun panas aja kan? Dari obat maag sampai pil aneh ini di bawa semua. Dasar gila!

"Aku gak tau masak dan nama obat! Makan saja lah yang ada" katanya datar.

Aku menatapnya. "KAU GILA? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN MEMINUM SEMUA OBAT INI?" pekikku kesal dengan sikap yang sok perhatiannya itu yang berujung kematianku.

Dia terdiam sejenak, nampan yang ia pegang jatuh bebas dari tangannya. Nih orang,,, sungguhan merepotkan. "Yakk.. apa yang kau lakukan?" kesan cerewetku jadi muncul lagi. Siapa juga yang gak naik pitam saat mengetahui rumahnya di hancurkan oleh orang tak dikenal.

Dengan masa bodonya, dia malah memelukku. Sungguh aku merasakan sebuah ketulusan melalui hangatnya tubuhnya. "Apa aku sungguh bisa membunuhmu? Apa itu artinya aku takkan melihatmu lagi di dunia ini?" celotehnya tak jelas.

"Tentu saja begitu" jawabku asal dan kilat.

"Berjanjilah satu hal, jangan pernah memohon kematian dariku, jangan pernah memintaku untuk mengambil nyawamu yang indah itu, wookie" suaranya masih dingin, tapi kurasakan sebuah perasaan kesepian di setiap hembusan nafasnya di telingaku. Apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya akulah yang tak merasa baik-baik saja.

Aku balik memeluknya, dia diam tak bergeming. "Saranghaeyo, wookie…." Katanya tetap dengan nada yang kurasa menakutkan. Sebuah keanehan lain terjadi, aku senang mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Bukan dari hae, tapi dari seorang kyu. Apa ini benar? Apa perasaanku ini sungguh benar?

Tak berani menjawab apapun, aku hanya diam. Menangis di pelukannya. Merasakan bibir manisnya melumat bibir keringku. Serasa nyaman, harus kuakui aku membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkan sosok namja asing yang begitu familiar di hatiku ini. Kyuhyun sungguhkah dia kyu? Kucing pintarku yang selalu menjadi tempatku menumpahkan segala isi hatiku?

**%ika. Zordick%**

Pagi menjelang, aku melihat sekelilingku. Namja itu sepertinya hanya mimpi. Dia tidak ada di sampingku pagi ini. Hanya ada si kucing kyu yang tidur di sampingku dengan lelapnya. Aku tersenyum melihat kucing manis ini. Jika mimpi itu memang tidak benar, ku yakin kyu pasti sangat menyayangiku makanya dia menemaniku semalaman.

Suasana kamarku bersih, tidak ada tumpahan bubur ataupun obat yang berserakan di lantai. Rapi dan bersih seperti sedia kala. Memang hanya mimpi. Tapi serasa sangat nyata, bibir ini serasa basah. Akh.. aku berpikiran apa sih? Masa aku mimpi yang aneh-aneh saat sedang sakit sih? Di datangi oleh seorang pangeran jelmaan kucing? Dicium olehnya dan di rawat olehnya selama sakit? Itu mimpi terbodoh yang pernah kudengar.

Kutatap wajahku di cermin, memerah. Akh… dasar babo.. masa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan jelmaan kucingmu sendiri yang ada dalam mimpi setelah kau di campakkan oleh lee donghae? Wookie.. wookie… kau menyedihkan. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat menatap sosok kyu, dia hanya seekor kucing.

"Meeong…" sapa kyu saat dia terjaga dari tidurnya. Mata itu sungguh persis, mata yang penuh hawa mengerikan tapi kesepian. Mata itu menatapku lagi, membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Bukan takut, tapi mengandung makna lain yang tak bisa kupercaya.

Aku tersenyum, ku elus kepala kyu. "Pagi kyu.. tidurmu nyenyak? Kau mau makan apa? Aku buatkan!" kataku mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin.

Kyu diam, dia menatapku lebih dalam. Kucing ini… dia sengaja membuatku merasa tak karuan ya? "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu kyu?"

Dia membuang wajahnya. Kucing sialan! Dia melompat ke pelukanku, aku menangkapnya. Kali ini menatapku lagi. Lebih dekat, dia mengeluskan pipinya ke leherku. Kemudian yang melompat lagi dari gendonganku. Aku melirik ke cermin, melihat leherku tadi. Merah? Mwo? Apa ini? Sialan….

Gamblangnya kyu melenggang meninggalku. Saking kesalnya karena tanda itu tak terhapus, ku tarik saja ekor panjang kyu. "Heh.. kau mau kemana? Ini kenapa sih?"

Kyu mengeong seakan dia sedang tertawa. Dia menepukkan kaki depannya, sebuah kertas dengan pena keluar dan mengambang di udara. Omo! Apa ini? Sihir atau sulap oleh seekor kucing? Dia berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, di peluknya pena itu dan menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas.

"Apa itu?" dia menunjukkan kertas itu padaku. "Tulisan mu jelek!" ujarku asal.

Dia melempar penanya kesal. Hahahahaha… sangat lucu. Seekor kucing ngambek. Kubaca tulisan yang memang jelek itu, seperti coret-coretan anak kecil. MIAN YA! ITU TANDA CINTAKU. BWAHAHAHAAHAA…. Ku tatap kucing yang sudah tak terlihat lucu ini lagi. Horror…. Dia segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindariku. Tapi terlambat, aku menarik ekornya lagi. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi yang semalam itu sungguhan! Kucing sialan, leher indahku ini hanya kuperbolehkan untuk hae! Kukira kau Cuma mengambil first kiss ku ternyata! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa lebih dari ini?"

Dia mengambil penanya lagi, kertas yang bertulisan tadi, kosong kembali. TIDAK, HANYA ITU SAJA, AKU TAK SEMPAT MELAKUKANNYA, AKU SUDAH BERUBAH JADI KUCING LAGI. Mwo? "Kalau begitu jangan bersembunyi dengan tubuh kucing itu, muncul kau, biar aku bisa menendangmu"

BRUKKKH… tendangan tepat menghantam tubuh kyu. Membuatnya terpelanting. Lho….? Bukan aku yang lakukan. Ku lirik si pemilik kaki yang menendang kyu. Benar saja? Dia kim kibum? Dari mana dia masuk?

"Kibum?" seruku tak percaya

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" ujarnya dingin. Di hampirinya kyu dengan langkah cepat. Di angkatnya kyu dengan posisi ekor di atas. "Eh… Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mati?" katanya ketus seolah ingin memakan kyu.

Dimasukkannya sebuah pil berwarna hijau ke mulut kyu. "Jangan bunuh aku! Bummie. Apa salahku padamu? Lagi pula sejak kapan si ilmu pengetahuan membunuh si kematian? Itu terdengar aneh" kyu bisa bicara

"Kau mau coba? Cek buku kematianmu keparat!" kurasa dia bukan kibum yang kutahu. Kibum yang kukenal tak sedingin dan semengerikan ini. Dia menulis di udara dengan jarinya, muncul rantai panjang yang membelit tubuh kyu dengan cepat. Segerombolon kupu-kupu hitam yang sering kulihat bermain dengan kyu mengeliling tubuh kyu yang seolah sekarat.

"Bummie, kau serius?"

"Aku tak pernah bermain dengan nyawa kyu. Cek sebuah tanggal kematian untukku atas nama lee donghae". Aku menatap kibum, dia bilang apa lee donghae? Tanggal kematian?

"Membeberkan tanggal kematian itu dilarang bummie!"

"Kau mau aku menulis namamu di buku itu? Biasanya kau tak begitu, sudah berubah kau rupanya? Lebih menghargai kehidupan ya?"

Sebuah buku tebal berwarna hitam muncul mengambang di udara tepat di hadapan kyu. "Lee donghae… tepat malam ini, satu hari setelah hari lahirnya"

Andwae.. maksudnya donghae? Dia? Akan meninggal? Dia akan pergi untuk selamanya. Aku melirik layar HP ku, puluhan sms dan missed call. Aku membaca salah satu pesannya.

_Dari lee donghae_

_Wookie, kenapa tidak diangkat? Gwechanayo? Kau aneh? Kenapa langsung pergi bersama namja yang tak terlihat baik itu. Kau dimana, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Jangan bersama orang yang tak dikenal. Firasatku tak enak._

_Dari lee donghae_

_Yak… sudah puluhan kali aku menelponmu! Jangan membuatku khawatir! Apa kau marah? Beginikah kado ulang tahun yang ingin kau berikan padaku? Dengan perginya darimu saat aku berulang tahun? Dorrawa wookie-ah!_

_Dari lee donghae_

_Wookie… kau harus disini sekarang! Kibum sungguhan menolakku, dia punya namjachingu yang lain. Seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Bahkan dia membawanya ke ulangtahunku demi menolakku, namja itu bernama kim heechul. Aku sungguh tak berani mengatakan aku lebih baik. Ini memalukan. Aku butuh kau!_

_Dari lee donghae_

_Mian he.. apa aku menyakitimu? Ku dengar dari hyukkie, teman sekelasmu yang datang ke ulangtahunku, bahwa kau… ah.. aku sungguh tak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku wookie. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, mungkin aku takkan salah seperti ini dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Wookie… kita mulai dari awal ya!_

_Dari lee donghae_

_Apa kau sudah tidur? Kenapa kau terus cuek padaku? Kalau kau marah dan membenciku, katakanlah wookie. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini! Sesungguhnya aku lebih memikirkanmu dari pada penolakanku malam ini! _

_Dari lee donghae_

_Wookie… kumohon jawab satu saja sms ku! Aku membutuhkanmu, aku menangis sekarang. Aku sungguh takut kau tak ada disisiku. Wookie ada yang mau kukatakan. Sungguh aku tak yakin aku bisa mengatakannya lagi setelah ini. Kumohon temuilah aku! Sekali saja! Aku tak minta agar kau bisa memaafkanmu, tapi sekali saja temui aku! _

_Dari lee donghae_

_Baiklah… aku katakan saja! Aku menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Jadi saat ini, aku sungguh membuat dengan sisa tenagaku. Kau tahu, jantungku sangat sakit sekarang. Wookie… aku sungguh mencintai kibum. Entah kenapa, dia yang kulihat sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan kibum yang dulu bersamaku meski sebentar._

_Dari lee hyuk jae_

_Wookie… kau dimana? Hae… dia krisis di rumah sakit. Sekarang di RS NamSang dekat rumahnya. Kau harus kemari. Katanya dia terus memanggil namamu saat sekarat. Kumohon! Datanglah! Seharusnya aku tak katakan perasaan mu padanya, sejak itu dia terlihat tak pucat di pesta ulangtahunnya ini._

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan rumah. Secepatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan, aku harus segera ke Namsang. Donghae kumohon tunggu aku! Malam ini? Berarti aku sungguh punya waktu kan? Kumohon jangan ambil nyawanya!

Kyuhyun pov.

Wookie pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Hatinya sungguh pada lee donghae. Aku terlalu banyak berharap ternyata. Kutatap kibum yang menatapku dingin. Mata yang sama dengan yang kumiliki. Begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Selain itu aku kenal dia, satu-satunya dewa yang suka menyendiri dan tak suka bicara. Dewa yang menangisi betapa kesepiannya dirinya.

Hidupnya berubah saat Sungmin hyung menyatakan cintanya. Dia menjawab dengan senyuman tulus, menjadikan mereka pasangan dewa yang sangat terlihat manis. Terkadang aku iri, oleh karenanya aku suka mengganggu dewa lain, berharap ada dewa lain yang menyatakan cinta padaku, membuatku tak kesepian. Bukankah itu bodoh? Yang ingin dekat denganku hanya kibum dan para kupu-kupu hitam cantikku.

Buliran bening indah, jatuh dari pelupuk mata kibum. Berlahan rantai yang membelit tubuhku melonggar. Dia terduduk di lantai. Aku menyeka air mata itu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dia sedang menangisi apa? Kematian seorang manusia? Dia adalah orang yang tak pernah peduli soal manusia. Bukankah dia yang membenci manusia? Manusia yang menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan untuk menghancurkan bumi dan sesame mereka.

"Jangan menangis bummie! Jangan menangisi manusia, bukankah kita membenci mereka. Kenapa kita harus menangisi kematian mereka?" ujarku. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat sahabatku ini, andainya aku bisa mengganti umur lee donghae bukankah itu lebih baik. Dia tidak akan menangis kan? Jika di Tanya siapa yang paling tak ingin kulihat menangis adalah kibum meski sekarang bertambah yaitu wookie. Apakah ini artinya mereka menangisi orang yang sama?

Air mata kibum membasahi tubuhku, aku jadi ikutan menangis. "Tapi aku mencintainya kyu. Aku mencintai seorang lee donghae" selanya dalam isaknya. Beginikah rasanya menghargai kehidupan, harus menderita seperti ini? Leeteuk hyung, kumohon kembalikan wujudku, aku harus memperbaiki segalanya.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba bersinar, aku menjauh dari tubuh kibum. Ya… aku berubah menjadi diriku yang dulu. Kupu-kupu hitam seakan menyambutku. Mereka mengelilingiku tubuhku. Aku membungkuk, memeluk tubuh kibum. "Tenanglah! Ayo! Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki segalanya. Kita sahabatkan? Kumohon tersenyumlah di depanku!"

Dia tersenyum killer, di hapusnya air mataku dan kami menghilang. Muncul disebuah kamar beraroma terapi. Disana aku melihat wookie yang menangis menggenggam tangan hae yang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang putih. Aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Jangan menangis wookie!"

Wookie melepaskan tangan hae, memelukku erat. Menangis di pelukanku "Apa yang harus kulakuan kyu? Ambil saja nyawaku, jangan nyawanya!"

Aku terdiam, apakah itu artinya permohonan yang harus kukabulkan. Aku tak mau! Tarik kembali permohonan itu! Menukar tanggal kematian wookie dengan hae bagiku sangat mudah. Tapi aku tak mau. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Ini salahku seutuhnya!" kibum mencela, di dekatinya tubuh donghae.

Dia tersenyum, "Hei, bangunlah chagiya.. kau sudah merusak hubunganku dengan sungmin hyung kemudian kau ingin kabur begitu saja? Bangunlah! Pertanggung jawabkan semuanya!" suara kibum terdengar memilukan, jadi yang selama ini di sukai hae itu bukan kibum di dunia melainkan dewa kibum yang sering menyinggahi dunia manusia ini. Dialah yang melanggar aturan duluan.

Kibum mencium bibir hae lembut. Aku bisa melihat cinta di mata kibum, tatapan kesedihan karena akan kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya. Tapi nyawa kami sebagai dewa terlalu berharga untuk mengganti nyawa seorang manusia. Meski kibum mencintai hae, aku tak mungkin menggantikan nyawanya dengan seorang nyawa hae. Meski dia belum memberitahunya aku tahu itulah maksud hatinya.

"Jadikan seorang lee donghae menjadi dewa. Itulah jalan terakhirnya"

"HWAAA…." Teriakku saat si aneh Yesung tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakangku. Ditariknya tubuh kibum dari Hae. Hangeng juga ada disini. Dua dewa yang kedudukannya sebagai dewa besar muncul disini. Aura yang serasa mengerikan membuatku takut.

Kibum menatap kedua dewa itu, dia tak merasa ketakutan sama sekali. Seolah dia sungguh sudah begitu dekat dengan kedua dewa itu. "Hyung… untuk apa kemari?" katanya dingin.

"Lucu sekali ternyata yang membuatmu menghianati Minnie adalah manusia ini. Bukankah dia mirip seseorang sungie…" kata Hangeng hyung menatap dingin Hae.

"Nee… dia donghae. Dewa laut yang tewas ratusan tahun lalu. Tak kusangka kita akhirnya menemukan gantinya. Kalau kau setuju, kita bebankan tanggung jawab itu padanya, leeteuk hyung takkan mempermasalahkannya, hyung" aku mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Hangeng menatapku galak, "Hapus nama dia dalam buku kematianmu"

"Kau gila, dia bisa langsung mati!" kataku sedikit emosi.

Kibum mengambil pena tinta kematianku. Di tusuknya dada kanan donghae dengan lapisan telapak tangannya. Darah segar menguncur deras dari tangan kibum, membasahi tubuh donghae. Darah mereka tercampur, kibum meringis kesakitan. Di ciumnya sekali lagi bibir donghae. "Bangunlah hae…". Donghae terbangun, dia bangkit dan langsung memeluk kibum.

"Nah.. itu cukup membuktikan kalau kau sungguh mencintai namja ini. Sudahlah,,, ayo pulang, dan kau kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" yesung melirikku kali ini.

Wookie tersenyum saat aku menatapnya. Matanya seolah berbinar-binar. Dia menciumku dalam. Hee…? Dia sungguh menciumku. "Saranghaeyo kyu, mian aku telat jawab. Kucing kecilku". Ini masalah, bodoh… jangan katakan aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintaimu duluan. Mati aku!

"Benarkah itu kyu? Kurasa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi" suara menyesakkan terdengar. Leeteuk hyung datang, hieee… tapi masa bodo akh.. jarang-jarang wookie menciumku. Aku mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi, membalas ciuman. Meski aku di jadikan kucing 1000 tahun, juga tak masalah. Biarkan aku bersamanya!

THE END….

Kemudian….

Wookie pov.

Kutatap wajah kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan flutenya, bermain dengan kupu-kupu hitam yang sangat kusukai. Warna mereka indah, seperti warna bulu kyu saat menjadi seekor kucing. Kerincing kecil dengan pita hitam masih melekat di leher kyu. Membuktikan dia hanya milikku seorang.

"Kyunnie…"jeritku memanggil namanya. Dia menghentikan permainan flutenya, para kupu-kupu hitam itu menjauh dari kyu, mengelilingiku. Menyambutku dengan tarian indah mereka, aku tertawa. Kyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kupu-kupu hitamnya.

Hae dan kibum muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka memang suka begitu semenjak Yesung hyung yang melatih hae sebagai dewa baru. Kibum menulis sesuatu dengan jarinya, mengeluarkan bolu cantik yang besar. "Saengil chukhae hamnida chagiya!" katanya mengecup pipi donghae.

Kyu turun dari pohonnya, tubuhnya melekat di batang pohon. Masa hukumannya belum habis, dia melekat terus di pohon itu, takkan pernah bisa lepas dari pohon yang menjadi tempat berdiam dirinya di dunia dewa ini. "Selamat ulang tahun ya hae.. berbahagialah kau, karena kau mendapat magnae kesayangan dewa" cemooh kyuhyun kesal.

Akulah masalah terbesar hidupnya kan, kenapa mesti harus menyalahkan orang lain. Siapa suruh dia jadi kucing dan jatuh cinta padaku. Berubah menjadi manusia dan membuatku membalas cintanya. Aku mendekat pada kyu, kukecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia tersenyum. "Lagi!" ucapnya manis.

"Tunggu 250 tahun lagi ya kyu…" kataku mengelus kepalanya.

"OMO! KAU MENYURUHKU MENUNGGU LAGI! CUKUP AKU TAK BISA MENYENTUHMU SELAMA 700 TAHUN INI." Poor kyuhyun!

**%ika. Zordick%**

**Naha… finish! End beneran! Akhirnya! **

**FF ini saya berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat Saeng saya yang merupakan reader juga yang ulang tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sorry hadiahnya telat ya Qendt… eon boong soal lupa hadiah qendt, Cuma aja banyak kejadian sebelum nih FF di publish. Juga buat Lee Donghae.. oppa saya yang paling caem.. Tanjoobi omedetto gozaimasyu…**

**Buat reader setia ika yang sudah lama nunggu the dark reality.. sabar ya! Gara-gara flashdisk ilang semuanya jadi kacau balau. Oh iya…ika Cuma mau bilang jangan lupa di review dan comment ya! Hihihihihihi…. Panjangnya…..**

**Hayooo… yang minta kyuwook! Angkat tangan! Ini udah di kabulin! Kayaknya kyuwook shipper mulai menghantui hidup saya, belum lagi kiwook shipper. Khusus random couple… berikutnya bakal ada cerita Kichul couple. Tunggu ya! Bwahaahahahaah… *evil smirk***


End file.
